Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, was a contestant, the main antagonist, and one of the finalists of Total Drama World Tour. He was one of the three newcomers to the series, and was a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He returned as a robot, but later became a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused only rivaling that of Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Trivia *Alejandro is one of the few contestants to escape more than one elimination. **In Awwwwww, Drumheller of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro was originally supposed to be eliminated in a three-one vote, but since a clumsy Sierra was disqualified due to blowing up Chris's plane, Alejandro escaped elimination and moved on to the final three. **In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition of Total Drama All-Stars, Alejandro used the McLean-Brand Chris Head to eliminate Heather, thus saving himself from elimination. *Alejandro is currently one of only two contestants in Total Drama history to place second in the United States but not in Canada, with the other being Cameron. *Alejandro is the second contestant with more than one voice actor. **He is the only contestant with more than two voice actors, as Marco Grazzini voiced him in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, Keith Oliver voiced him in the Drama Machine, and Alex House voiced him in Total Drama All-Stars. *Not counting endings outside of Canada, Alejandro is the only winner of the first three seasons that has not beaten all of the other contestants who competed in the first three seasons, as he technically did not beat the seven contestants who did not even compete in Total Drama World Tour. *Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. "Burromuerto" means "dead donkey" in Spanish. **However, his last name is pronounced "Burromuertos" several times during Total Drama All-Stars. *Alejandro is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Izzy and Noah. His IQ is stated to be 163. *Alejandro noticeably shares many similarities with Scott, such as: **Both competed in two seasons. **Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. **Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. **Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures in their second season. **Both were the only contestants to both find and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. **Both have had romantic interactions with Courtney. **Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. *Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. **This makes him one of the five contestants who are known to speak multiple languages; the others being Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, and Sky. *Alejandro was the first person to reveal their ethnicity on the show. *Alejandro has started off the most amount of songs in Total Drama World Tour, seven to be exact. **These songs are Lovin' Time, its reprise, Rowin' Time, Sea Shanty Mix, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Versus. *Alejandro is responsible for the second-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant so far (behind Heather), having been responsible for ten eliminations. **He was directly responsible for the eliminations of Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Owen, Duncan, Cody, and Heather. **With the exception of Ezekiel, every male contestant in Total Drama World Tour was eliminated by Alejandro. This is especially ironic, since Alejandro's tactics generally involve the manipulation of females rather than males. *Alejandro is one out of nine characters and seven contestants to be bald on the show at one point. The others are Sierra, Heather, Ezekiel, Chris, Chef, Dakota, Staci, and Dave. *Alejandro is one out of five contestants to have attended another team's elimination ceremony without being forced, with the others being Duncan, Tyler, Gwen and Courtney. *Alejandro, B, Duncan, and Lightning are the only male contestants with piercings. *Alejandro is one of ten characters to possess theme music, the others being Brick, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Max, Sugar, and most of Mike's personalities are the only contestants to have a theme music dedicated to them. For Alejandro it is traditional Spanish music which resembles the theme from The Mask of Zorro, which was first played when Alejandro was released from the Drama Machine in Heroes vs. Villains. *As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is currently the only contestant to have his height revealed. *Alejandro is one of the two contestants confirmed to be Hispanic by Todd Kauffman; the other being Courtney. *Alejandro is the first contestant to have the word "Villain" in their label, the second being Max, who is labeled "The Super Villain". *Alejandro was the first antagonist to reach the final two in their debut season. *Alejandro is the only known male who wears briefs instead of trunks as swimsuit. *The only girls who weren't attracted to Alejandro from the original cast were Sierra, Beth, and Eva. *He is the first contestant to be exiled to Boney Island after the merge in Total Drama All-Stars. **He is also the first contestant to be exiled who wasn't introduced in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *Alejandro is one of seventeen contestants who has competed on only two seasons so far. The others are Justin, Trent, Sierra, Geoff, Beth, Ezekiel, Cody, Tyler, Cameron, Lightning, Scott, Jo, Sam, Noah, Mike, and Zoey. *Alejandro is the third contestant to compete in a season he did not originally qualify for, the others being Courtney and Blaineley. *In Alejandro's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, it is stated that his favorite color is fiery red. *Alejandro is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. **In Alejandro and Blaineley's cases, it's very likely they do not have tapes, given their individual conditions of entry into the show. *Alejandro and Dawn have similar responses to the "Describe your craziest dream" question in their contestant biographies. Both state that they can control their own dreams, and that they are never crazy. Gallery 5.4.png 56 (8).png CART1012051000004974 010 640x360.jpg IMG 0527.png External links *Total Drama Wiki: Alejandro *Alejandro Burromuerto at Villains Wiki Category:Total Drama characters Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Successors Category:Masterminds Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Brothers Category:Outright characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Living characters Category:On & Off characters Category:Rivals Category:Anti Villains Category:Green Eyes Category:Singing characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Attractive Male Category:In love Characters Category:Brown hair